


Drowsy

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inline with canon, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Takeda cannot hold his alcohol." Takeda brings over the promised sake and gets more inebriated than intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowsy

Takeda cannot hold his alcohol.

This is absolutely not a surprise to Ukai. He’s had a few weeks now to take stock of the other man, to watch him at practice and when he comes by the shop and in the evenings, and he has come to the conclusion that Takeda cannot be trusted to act anything like his age. So when the teacher shows up at Ukai’s doorstep with the promised bottle of sake and a smile that all but sparkles off his glasses, the blond has a pretty clear idea of how the night is going to go.

His expectations have been perfectly borne out so far. Takeda got giggly and more flushed than normal in the first half-hour, then incoherently philosophical, then affectionate and sleepy. At present he’s curled up with his head pillowed on Ukai’s lap with what appears to be every intention of passing out as soon as he’s done with his thought. Given that he’s been rambling for nearly ten minutes now, that is still a ways off, but Ukai doesn’t mind. From this angle he can watch the other man’s face as he speaks, stare at the curve of his unconscious smile and the fall of his rumpled hair against his forehead without any danger of being caught.

“I really do appreciate you coming out for practice in the mornings,” Takeda is saying now. His eyes are shut in spite of his smile; as Ukai watches he tips his head in to press his nose in against the blond’s thigh. His glasses slide off-center and Ukai huffs a laugh, reaches out to pull them off the other’s face.

“Wait,” Takeda protests, opening his eyes to reach for them as Ukai holds them out of reach. “I need those to see.”

“No you don’t,” Ukai declares. “Your eyes are shut, you’re not seeing anything.”

“But I need to walk home,” the other man goes on. He sits up, and Ukai’s a little sorry to lose the weight of him but it’s worth it for the way Takeda’s hair is ruffled up all across his head, for the way his eyes are soft and blurred with sleep and alcohol both. He yawns hugely, reaches for the glasses again. “I’m sorry, I kept you up. You need to get up early, don’t you?”

“You can’t walk home alone like this,” Ukai protests. He reaches out to wrap his arm around the other’s waist and Takeda leans into him without being urging, tips sideways to rest his head on Ukai’s shoulder. “I’m not about to let you wander through the streets drunk.”

“I’m not  _drunk_ ,” Takeda mumbles in clear defiance of the facts. “And you need to  _sleep_.”

“Just stay here,” Ukai says, reaching out to set the glasses down on the tabletop as Takeda nuzzles against his shoulder and wraps his arms around the blond. “It’s fine, you can sleep with me and go home to change in the morning.”

“Mmm,” Takeda hums. When he turns his head his breath blows warm against Ukai’s neck a moment before he presses an absent kiss against the other’s skin. “‘S not how I expected to sleep with you the first time.”

Ukai can feel himself flushing crimson, but Takeda can’t see his face from where he’s tucked against the blond’s shoulder, and from the way he’s sliding his fingers absently under Ukai’s shirt he has no intention of leaving in spite of his protest.

“That’s okay,” Ukai finally manages. His voice is a little high, and his pants are a little tight, but Takeda is humming under his breath, and Ukai can’t stop the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Next time we’ll save the sake for after, okay?”

“Yeah,” Takeda agrees. He wiggles in closer to the other man, shifting until he has a leg over Ukai’s lap. When the blond turns his head his lips brush the other’s soft hair; he can feel the brush of eyelashes against his collarbone as Takeda shuts his eyes and sighs in satisfaction. “‘M gonna seduce you properly next time, you’ll see.”

“Sure you will,” Ukai laughs. “Come on, for tonight you should come to bed.”

“Okay.” Takeda lets himself be pulled to his feet, after some maneuvering on Ukai’s part to disentangle his legs so he can get his feet under him, but he doesn’t let go of the blond’s waist, just lets himself be pushed backwards until Ukai can urge him down to the bed. It’s easy to strip him of his sweater, somewhat harder to get his overshirt off because of the way Takeda keeps sliding in to get closer. Ukai finally gets the buttons undone and the shirt off so Takeda is just in his undershirt when he reaches out to wrap an arm around the other’s shoulders and pull him down to the bed. They both have their jeans on, and Ukai’s sure he’s going to regret the decision to stay mostly-dressed when he wakes up in a few hours. But right now Takeda is clinging to him like he’s the source of all comfort in the world, moves with him as Ukai reaches to turn the light off, and Ukai can’t find it in him to do anything but smile up at the ceiling as Takeda’s breathing drops immediately into the slow comfort of sleep against his shoulder.


End file.
